Inside My Arms
by amoreebellaa
Summary: Takes place after TGP Beck and Tori haven't talked much after the platinum awards, but when famous singer Drake Bell visits Hollywood Arts he takes a liking to Tori. This could finally be the relationship Tori has looked for, but what about the impending feelings surrounding Beck and Tori.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Don't own Victorious or any of the characters. So since the glee hiatus I decided the best form of medicine is too devote myself into another show, cast, and otp. Which happens to be Bori and/or Vavan as well as Victorious. Yes, I am 19 and I watch Victorious. So I look it at in a different point of view of between others. Anyways this story is going to be kind of slow in the beginning but I promise it will be picking up. I just want to get it right, and keep the characters and show as canon as possible. Of course the story isn't going to be canon with everything on the show, but the dialogue, settings, the spoiler of Beck/Jade and Tori getting them back together (ugh) will be there. Again just a fanfic. Drake Bell will be guest starring as Drake. Can I do that? It's fiction.**

* * *

=== Chapter One===

_Prologue: _

One month, it had been almost one month since Tori performed at the Platinum Awards, and things could not have been going better for her. Her name was known all over by millions of people checking out her slap page, and gaining followers on twitter. She became an overnight semi-celebrity, but she felt it was like a dream still. She was happy her life at Hollywood Arts hadn't changed well not all of it had changed. She was still working on writing, and singing songs with Andre, Robbie still freaked her out along with Rex, Cat was still as clueless as well as adorable as she could be, her friendship with Jade had progressed outrageously with Jade only insulting her once every three class periods, and Beck and her were back to being the way they were when she first entered Hollywood Arts.

"Yo! Tori ready to go grab some grub." Andre yelled out making Tori come out of her own thoughts. They were all in the black box rehearsing a new play, and she wanted to make sure she perfected her lines for tomorrow's run down. She looked at Andre, and smiled at him before getting up from her seat, stuffing her script in her bag, and walking to the door. "What did you want to get?" she asked him. "I don't know, how about some Sushi?" Tori pouted, "No! We always get sushi. I want to try something else for once." They had reached Andre's locker, so he could pick up his bag when Robbie came up to them. "Hey fellow earthlings!" Robbie said in an energetic high voice. Tori, Andre, and Rex eyed him making Robbie look down on his shoes. "Aww man, someone please take me away from this freak." Rex said earning another scolding from Robbie. "We were just deciding what to get to eat." Tori told Robbie while looking down at Andre. "Oh have you been to that new pizza joint three blocks from here. It's called Pizza-saurs. It's really cool, and it just opened up." Robbie replied. "Nope, is it any good?" Andre asked. "Yeah we went there for the grand opening with Cat, because she said her brother worked there" Robbie said, "her brother doesn't work there, and she kept asking for him by the name Mr. Waggles."

Tori and Andre both shooked their head at the thought of Cat literally going around, and wondering who exactly her brother is. "Hey Guys! Whatcha' talking about?" Cat came over with Jade, and Beck. Tori didn't look at Cat, but rather at how calm Jade and Beck looked around each other. They weren't glaring at each other, or even fighting about something ludacris. "I was just telling them about that pizza joint we went to together last week." Robbie explained to Cat. "Yeah Tor and I were looking for some place new to eat, since according to Tori all we eat is sushi." Andre told the group before placing a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Did you guys want to come?" Tori asked, not wanting to feel rude. "Wait, isn't that the new pizza place that all the stars go to since its like brand new. Pizza-saurs, right?" Jade asked looking interested in going. "Yeah, but why do they call it Pizza-saurs." Tori finally asked. "Oh its because it's a dinosaur theme. Dinos everywhere and it has karaoke." Cat said. Everyone looked at each other before deciding to go. "Yay! You'll all get to meet my brother." Cat laughed sweetly before walking off with Jade behind her. "Does her brother really work there?" Beck asked the other three. "Nope." Robbie answered as Tori and Andre just shooked their head.

"Oh my gosh! This place is cool." Tori exclaimed walking into the orange and yellow colored café. "Yeah, and packed." Jade replied poking a fake t-rex by the entrance. "Hey, how many people?" the waiter at the front asked them. Beck replied, and they were seated near the stage. Everyone was quietly chit chatting about school, and other things when the lights dimmed down. "Hi there and welcome to Pizza-saurs, how is everyone enjoying themselves so far?" There was clapping, and some cheering before the manager started to speak again. "Well it's that time of the day, happy hour karaoke. We have two people signed up right now so should we get started?" There was more clapping and cheering, as the first person went up and singed their rendition of _Take A Hint_ which had Tori and Jade in memory lane as they all danced and sang along with the young girl.

"Thank you Becca Watson for participating today and you sound wonderful. Okay so we have one more, so if you want to sing just go to back and sign yourself up." The manager said before leaving. "Tori you should go up there and sing next." Andre suggested which lead to Cat, Robbie, and even Rex agreeing. "What? No. Why don't you?" Tori replied shaking her head and going back to looking on the stage. "Come on, you shouldn't be scared to perform here. You already performed in front of millions worldwide. Just go for it." Andre told her before getting up, and leaving the table. Tori tried calling him back, but it was no use he was already gone. "Hey guys some of you probably know me from my hit tv show, and as a request by two fans of mine I decided to share a little song with you." Everyone started cheering, and gathering around with their cameras for the person on stage. "Oh my gosh! It's Drake Bell!" Jade exclaimed uncharacteristically getting strange looks from everyone except Beck.

"I wanted to sing my song I found a way. So here it goes...oh and by the way I'm Drake Bell." Drake announced before he started playing a familiar tune on his guitar. "That's Drake Bell you guys!" Andre practically yelled getting angry glares from Jade, and the rest of the group. Once the song was over, Drake picked up his guitar before thanking the audience, and walking off. "You we're so right Robbie this place is cool." Tori praised. "Really? I told you." Robbie replied excited for someone to be happy with a decision he made. "Hey Andre where did you head off to anyway?" Beck asked. "Oh you'll see in about 3...2...1."

"Tori Vega up to the stage please." The manager announced expecting the person to be up by the stage already. Tori looked at Andre like she wanted to kill him, but he just kept eating his already cold pizza. "Ooh yay Tori!" Cat cheered, while everyone else yelled for her to go up on stage. "I don't even know what to sing." Tori yelled to the group frustrated that she had to go up and sing. "Just sing Make it in America. I already gave them the sheet music." Andre sternly told her before making his way to pick her up. "How did you?" Tori asked wanting to know how he had the sheet music ready. "Just go." Andre said before pushing her on stage. "Um…I guess I'll be performing for you all today since my friend decided to write my name without my knowledge." Tori glared at Andre as she said the last part, but Andre didn't seem to mind it much.

Once Tori finished performing _Make it in America _she quietly said her thank you before sitting down with the rest of her friends. "Tori you were so awesome!" Cat praised her while playing with her French fries. "Yeah girl you were tight." Rex agreed with Robbie nodding his head. "See you had no problem, your awesome Tor." Andre said before plucking a pepperoni at her face. "Okay okay you were right. Better?" Tori laughed with Andre. Beck didn't want to admit it and neither did Tori, but when Andre said Tori was awesome both their minds went back to the incident that happened over a month ago.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Do not own any of these characters. Drake Bell as Drake. You know like how Drake Bell played Drake in Drake and Josh. Yeah please don't flagged my story for using him as a character.

Anyways thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and to all the story alerts. OMG! I didn't think I would get that much from just one story. I get emails from here to my phone, and I kept looking at it just amazed at all the feedback. Thank you once again. Okay just to clarify I do not have a set timeline when uploading my story. This is my first multi-chapter, and I have work and college. I will update as soon as I can, but I promise you will not have to wait months or weeks for an update. Mainly just days you'll have to wait. I could easily update with two chapters in a day, or a chapter every 2 days, or a chapter every 5th day. So please be patient, and enjoy the story. It's still in the beginning of cementing the plot line so it doesn't have much yet.

* * *

=== Chapter Two===

"Trina, hurry your butt up! We're going to be late to school!" Tori yelled out to Trina who was still in her room doing who knows what. "I'm coming!" Trina yelled as she walked down in the stairs carrying a bowl full of mayonnaise. "Why do you have your bowl of mayonnaise?" Tori dared to ask not really wanting an answer. "I just finished cleaning my face off, and this is all the left over mayonnaise so I'm putting it in the fridge for later on." Trina said like it was the most normal thing in the world while she grabbed her purse. Tori rolled her eyes, and started to open the door to leave when two guys appeared behind it. "Uh…who are you?" Tori asked wondering why there were two guys around her age staring at her like she was something out of a dream. "We've been going around door to door in hopes of finding you. I'm John." Tori looked at the guy who had curly brown hair, and glasses. He kind of reminded her of Robbie, but without a puppet. "We saw you perform on the Platinum Music Awards, and you we're really great. We want to follow you around, and become your sworn protectors against the people of this harmful planet." John said while the second guy held up his phone, and started clicking buttons. "Um…you know what I don't really need protectors from earth, but thank you for stopping by and don't come back okay?" Tori said quickly before shutting the door. Trina looked at her wondering what they were going to do now. "Let's go out the back door." Tori said walking to open the door that led to the back of the house when the two goons found her next to the gate. "Okay I'm going to call the cops if you don't let my sister and I get to school now!" Trina yelled already upset that Tori had two guys following her when she wanted two, much better looking and less weird, guys to follow her around. The two boys looked at each other once more before turning back and running as far as they could, but not before yelling, " WE LOVE YOU TORI VEGA!"

The class bell ranged throughout the halls of Hollywood Arts signaling classes are in session, but Beck noticed Tori still wasn't in their drama class. Andre was sitting to his left talking to Jade about a new song, and how he needed help with lyrics for it. "Why don't you just ask Tori to help you?" Jade replied looking uninterested, but from the way she kept eyeing Andre, Beck knew she was interested in helping him. "Because this song is a surprise for her, see we have to write a song in our songwriting class to a person in it. So I decided to write a song for Tori about our friendship," Andre told Jade looking through his phone, "By the way where is Tori." Andre said before putting his phone to his ear. Beck looked at Jade wondering why Andre would ask her to help write a song for someone she hates. Wait, according to Tori, they were friends now, and that was why they couldn't… He stopped himself from thinking that once again. It happened over a month ago, and he needed to just move on from those feelings.

"Hey Tori where you be?" Andre said to the phone, and Beck started to listen in on the conversation. "Dang girl, well hurry your butt up and hide your face so no more stalkers can see you." Andre seriously sounded like he was upset with whatever Tori had told him, and if it involved stalkers Beck would've been mad as well. Schowitz finally climbed in through the window holding a sack of butter, and sipping on his coconut milk. Beck looked at Andre wanting to ask what was keeping Tori late, but decided against it, so he turned to his "teacher" and begin learning the wonders of larping.

Drake had just finished up a meeting with one of his managers when he got a phone call from his publicist letting him know about the interview he had later on that day. "Okay thank you, and about what I asked yesterday did you ever find out who the girl was?" Drake talked on the phone walking to a nearby coffee shop before he headed back to the studio. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl with the most talented voice he has ever heard. He's worked with lots of great singers, but this girl was different and he needed to meet her once.

"Listen Drake I don't think you should be trying to find this girl. I mean you know little to nothing about her except that she sings a song called Work in America." Johanna, his publicist, replied while looking through her computer for the file she found. "It's Make it in America and it's an original song, so just type in the name of it in google or something." Drake replied not listening to anything Johanna was saying. "If it's that easy then why don't you do it then Mr. Smarty Pants." Johanna said slightly annoyed at how naïve Drake was. "You're right. See you Jo." Drake replied before hanging up. He sat down with his coffee and entered the song into YouTube to be met with several videos of the same girl performing the song at the platinum music awards. "Well I guess I shouldn't have doubted this year's award shows if they actually had someone talented perform." Drake said to himself, as he looked up the girl with the voice.

"So you were 20 minutes late to class, because these two guys decided to show up at your house and ask to be your protectors?" Robbie asked trying to understand what happened. "Yes now can we please stop talking about it? I really don't want to think about ever again." Tori exclaimed irritated that they spent almost their whole lunch hour talking about this. "Just imagine how many other people out there who could be staring at you from a far just for performing at an award's show." Robbie wondered mainly to himself while Andre, Tori, Jade, and Beck eyed him before leaving him alone. "One time my brother waited outside this girl's house for a week. He would stare outside her window that led to her bedroom until her dad showed up." Cat giggled, and now it was her turn for everyone to question and wonder who exactly her brother was.

"Anyways why didn't you let these guys attack you?" Jade asked her looking disinterested already while scribbling in her notebook. "Because I thought hey I still want to live!" Tori snapped at Jade. Beck took noticed how even though they still fought it was more comedic than torture for Tori. He still wanted to know exactly how these two became friends, but figured since Jade and him broke up that could have made Jade hate Tori less. Beck let out a breath as he tried to get his mind to think about anything than Tori, Jade, or Tori and Jade. It was all too much for him, and even though Tori and him almost kissed twice, he respected her reasons, but he still couldn't get it out of his head. He had barely been able to speak to her without it getting awkward, and he couldn't talk to her like he once could. "Hey Beck you okay there?" Andre asked noticing Beck in a debate with himself. "Yeah just thinking about Tori's new found fame." Beck replied catching Tori's gaze for about three seconds before she turned to Cat. Beck looked down at his pizza not in the least bit hungry as he was a moment ago.

"Hi can you please take me to Hollywood Arts." Drake told the cab driver before settling in the back seat and closing the door. He found out that she was picked to perform out of hundreds of talented kids by Mason Thornesmith to perform at the Platinum awards. He's only ever met him once, but he knew how powerful in the music business this man was. He sat back in his seat listening to the song of the girl he would soon be meeting. He knew he sounded like a stalker, but he really just could not get her out of his head. She was 17 years old, went to Hollywood Arts, and her name was Tori Vega.


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

AN: Do not own any of these characters. Drake Bell as Drake. You know like how Drake Bell played Drake in Drake and Josh. Yeah please don't flagged my story for using him as a character.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE EVERYONE, ALL THE MESSAGES, THE REVIEWS, THE FOLLOWS I GOT FROM PEOPLE LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO. JUST THANK YOU! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRYYYYYY, BUT I HAD TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS. I had a very rough couple of months, and I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for being so patient, and supportive of my story. I never gave up on it, and I promised you I would finish it and I intend to. In July I ended up leaving college, after I basically flunked out, and I didn't have a job anymore either. I didn't have any friends either who were there for me, and I was lying to my family. Truth is, I was self harming for 5 months, before overdosing, having a mental breakdown, and self harming to the point where I had to be hospitalized in Sept. I was diagonised with major depression, borderline personality disorder, and tendencies of bipolar. I had just gotten a job in August, and that was another reason for not having time to write really. Anyways I had to go through hell and back these couple of months, and I just haven't given myself the time to write again. Truth is I feel that writing is my only outlet, and that's the reason I worked up my courage to write this story now. I need something to take my mind of negative thoughts, and I truly want to go back to school for writing. So lets think this could be my way to preparing myself to write more. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you for not giving up on this story, for being patient, and for being so supportive of this story. I love you guys, and I know this chapter is kind of short, but I have my reasons why. It's a 2 part story. This being the first part, and the fourth chapter being part 2 which should be up this afternoon.

* * *

=== Chapter Three===

"No I do not want to touch your nose!" Tori exclaimed at Rex who was obnoxiously talking about how great his nose structure is. School was out, and mostly everyone had already left except for Robbie, Andre, Jade, Cat, and herself. "Yo who wants to get some sushi?" Andre invited looking for any takers. "I'll go." Jade answered, as did Robbie and Cat. "Cool, um what about you Tori?" Andre looked at Tori who was currently getting a book out of her locker. "Ugh! I have to wait for Trina to get out from her singing lesson with Mr. Neebs," she replied looking less the happy about staying at school alone for an whole hour and a half. "Really? She wants to kill Mr. Neebs that bad huh?" Jade snarled smiling a bit. Tori rolled her eyes before closing her locker, and giving Cat a hug goodbye. "I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" Tori said. "Cool, see ya Tor." Andre said patting her shoulder before walking out with Jade right behind him. "Bye Tori!" Cat exclaimed excitedly laughing. "How about a kiss to help me remember your pretty face?" Rex asked laughing, while Robbie and Tori looked disgusted. "Sure, why not?" Tori replied closing the space between them before slapping him on the nose, and smirking before waving a bye to Robbie. "Dang girl, you ruined my nose!" Rex said. "Come on. You had to see that one coming why do you think I stopped asking?" Robbie said arguing with Rex on his way out to the parking lot.

Tori put her book in her bag before making her way to the stairs. She was going to work on writing a song for Andre for her class. She just couldn't exactly figure out the words. This was the part she usually asked Andre for help, but she couldn't exactly ask him to help her write a song about him. She took out her notebook, and begin singing a few of lyrics she had gotten so far.

(GIFT OF A FRIEND: DEMI LOVATO)

"_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself, Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone, It's easy to feel like you don't need help**_…" Tori began singing the words to the song. She had only gotten the first couple of verses down, but she was struggling with the chorus. She was scribbling, and erasing what she would write down. She was becoming inpatient, but the reason was that she just wanted to write a great song about her best friend. "Someone seems to be a little frustrated." Tori jumped before turning around to find Beck on the top of the stairs. "I thought you left." Tori replied before turning her head back to the notebook in front of her. She knows she shouldn't be scared or ashamed to tell Beck what she was doing, but she didn't really want him to think all she was was a good singer and dancer. She wanted him to think she had some depth in her.

"I got stuck helping Schowitz out with refilling his butter bags with cream. Whatcha writing there?" Beck replied taking a bold move and swiping Tori's notebook away from her. He began reading the lyrics, and saw the class name on the top right hand corner. He figured the song would be about Andre since he had just heard Andre talking about the exact same assignment to Jade. He turned to look at Tori, and saw that she was looking down so he did the nice thing and gave her back her notebook. "Thank you." She whispered. She was embarrassed, and she couldn't really look him in the eye right at that moment.

"It's a good song, you know?" Beck told her throwing his backpack on the ground and sitting close enough to where their shoulders were touching. Tori couldn't really explain what she felt when their shoulders touched, but it felt like a good kind of shock. "It's an assignment I have for songwriting, and we have to write a song for a person in that same class. So I figured Andre, but I can't figure out the chorus though and I want it to be really good." Tori said everything really fast, but Beck understood everything. "Well what do you have so far, sing it and I can try to help you." Beck said looking at Tori's eyes with the most certainty he could give. He wanted to go back to how they were before that day, and he wanted to be able to help her write her song.

"Okay here goes nothing," Tori said before taking a deep breath and singing the few lines she had wrote down that didn't suck. "_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself, Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone, It's easy to feel like you don't need help, But it's harder to walk on your own, You'll change inside, When you realize**_…" she had stopped singing, and at that moment she could feel Beck's eyes staring into the side of her head. She was afraid to look at him, but when she did he wasn't looking at her. He had taken out a journal, and was writing something down. She couldn't help but take notice of his features, and everything about him at that moment. The way his hair fell, and the way his eyes showed nothing but concentration and emotions into one like a true writer. She had to force herself to stop staring at him like that, and reminded herself that Jade was her friend, and she doesn't do that to her friends…anymore.

"Sing this…I think this would be a great start to your chorus." Beck said handing Tori the piece of paper he torn out of his journal. Tori read what he had wrote and she couldn't believe it that he found the words for her. _**"When you have a friend**_ _**by your side, that helps you to find, the beauty you are." **_Beck saw Tori's eyes lighten up, and he was happy that he was able to help her. He saw her adding something else to the paper, and before he knew it she had written the chours, and the next two verses.

"_**The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend**_

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go"

"This is the song! Thank you so much Beck!" Tori practically yelled before throwing her hands over his shoulders giving him what he called the Tori tackle. Beck smiled, and couldn't help but hug her back just a little tighter than usual, because he hasn't received a Tori Tackle in a long time and he really missed them. They were interrupted when suddenly they saw students that were still lingering around start running to the school gates. "What's all the fuss?" Beck said to no one in particular. Tori put her notebook back in her bag, and got up along with Beck to check out what was happening. They followed everyone up to the school doors, not wanting to get caught up in something they knew absolutely nothing about.


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

AN: I do not own Victorious, or Drake Bell. He is Drake Bell look a like playing Drake Bell. He isn't real. Whooo. Scary. lol yeah.

Kind of short, and yes I know I am delaying Drake and Tori finally meeting, but hey that's a crucial part to the story. Love ya.

* * *

=== Chapter Three===

Beck was trying to see around the students who all started screaming out loud to who knows what. "OH MY GOD! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE TO MEET HIM! I HAVE TO MEET HIM!" Trina yelled causing both Tori and Beck to look up at Trina, who was pushing a teacher out of her way. Tori looked at Beck before making her way to Trina, stopping in front of her. "What's going on here? Who's here?" Tori screamed while trying to keep Trina's attention. "You don't know! The one and only Drake Bell just tweeted that he was at Hollywood Arts for a special girl!" Trina yelled before getting her arms out of Tori's hands, and running to the school parking lot.

"So Drake Bell is coming here." Beck stated walking up behind Tori.

"Yea…I guess so" Tori replied with a nervous laugh, before facing Beck not trying to be like the other girls. She secretly always loved Drake since he was on TV, and his songs were awesome, and he was one of the only celebrities she wanted an autograph from. "Want to go see him?" Beck asked knowing by the way Tori's face lit up. "Yes!" Tori said as Beck took her hand, and went out with her to go find a less crowded area to wait for him. Beck didn't really understand what the deal was with girls, and their dream boat celebrity crushes. He just knew it was better to stay out of the way, but he also wanted to meet the guy just to say he did. If only he knew how well he would soon get to know Mr. Drake Bell.

I shouldn't have done that, but it was to late now. I was already pulling up to the school when I saw nothing but girls screaming out my name. I really just wanted to go to the school, and find out what class this girl lives so I could meet her privately. Nothing is ever done privately when you basically post it to the whole world. The driver pulled up to the school gates, and I knew I had no choice but to face the fans. "Diego, can you wait for a minute, and I'll let you know if you can go. I'll keep the meter running?" Drake asked the driver who gave a slight nod. He opened his door, and got out of the car. He scanned the girls that he could make out before realizing they didn't look at all like Tori Vega.

I couldn't believe it, I was going to see Drake Bell at my school of all places. I wanted to scream, and run over to where Trina was, but decided it probably wasn't best. I kept close to Beck, and watched from the far side of the gate hoping to catch just a glimpse of him. "You excited?" I heard Beck ask me before gently squeezing my shoulder. I didn't want to make it known that this was the first time he had touched me since that incident, and I didn't want to admit how much it made me feel butterflies. So I smiled brightly and nodded my head, before I knew it though I was being pulled by Beck to the front of the school gates.

I was about ready to give up, and try again tomorrow thinking she already left school for the day. As I turned around I saw a young guy with really long hair in my opinion, and dragging a petite brunette behind him. Her hair was long and curly, and she was wearing jeans along with I guess a sweatshirt. She didn't look too dressed up, but she was pretty. They both stopped running when they reached the end of the gate, and that's when I saw her face. I knew that face already and, it was the face I was searching for. "Diego you can go, I found her." Drake said before closing the door, and watching the taxi cab drive off.

I don't know why this is so important to me, but I could see that Tori really wanted to meet Drake Bell. I couldn't let her just watch from the sidelines, and besides she was probably the only girl in this whole school sane enough to not freak him out. So I pulled her and we ran all the way to the end of the gate. I saw Drake tell the cab driver something, before it headed off leaving the school parking lot. He was walking towards the crowd, so I thought that maybe Tori could just meet him or at least say hi. What I didn't expect was for him to come all the way to Tori. "Hi, I'm Drake Bell. Are you Tori Vega?"


End file.
